SKiller4
by Vince1976
Summary: A serial killer is loose in Oxford. DCI John Barnaby is put in charge of the case when he comes to Oxford to help an old friend. Jones is held captive but escapes and Simon reveals a old secret.


I don't own Midsomer Murders or Inspector Lewis

Author note: Okay so DCI Barnaby being shot and Jones being taken captive maybe was a little cruel. I was just showing how dangerous these people were. As for Simon I will come up with reasons for his actions. Barnaby`s gunshot wound was not that serious. Jones manages to escape.

Chapter One

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones could not see anything. He was blindfolded. Also he had his hands tied around his back. All the sergeant knew was that he was in the trunk of a car. Ben knew they were still moving. He could feel the motion of the car as it drove along. The sergeant's heart was heavy. He did not know if his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby was alive or not. He could still hear the sound of the gunshot. The Chief Inspector had saved his life. Ben felt tears come to his eyes. The idea that he might have lost his boss and best friend filled him with emptiness he never felt before. The car suddenly came to a stop. The trunk was opened and Ben was pulled out and dragged along the ground.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Good question Sergeant," the man said dragging Ben along the rough ground.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want to have some fun with your boss"

"You shot him!"

"No I did not. You don't have to worry. He is not dead"

Ben was not sure if he should believe the man. Until he heard Barnaby`s familiar voice the sergeant would not believe his boss was okay.

"If I were not tied up I would take you apart!" Ben snarled.

"My my how touching" the man said "Barnaby means a great deal to you am I right?"

"He is a good man and a great boss"

"You trust him"

Ben said nothing. How could he explain his working relationship with Barnaby to this man? He would not understand. They entered what seemed to be a warehouse. Ben was roughly pushed through the door.

"You are going to stay here until I decide what to do with you," the man said.

When Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby first opened his eyes he did not know where he was. All he could remember was shoving his sergeant out of the way when he spotted the sniper rifle. Looking around the room he noticed various beeping machines. He was in a hospital room. A nurse came in and gave him a small smile.

"Well" she said, "You are awake"

"What happened?" Barnaby asked in a bit of a panic "What is going on?"

"You were brought here suffering from a gunshot wound"

The Chief Inspector's blue eyes widened with horror.

"Jones" he said trying to sit up "Where is my sergeant?"

"Please calm down Chief Inspector," the nurse said pushing Barnaby back onto the bed.

"I will not calm down. I want some answers"

"Chief Inspector please don't upset yourself"

"It is okay nurse," a voice said from the hospital doorway.

A man with dark hair and blue-grey eyes stood in the doorway. It was Detective Inspector Robert (Robbie) Lewis.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked.

"DI Lewis" Lewis said showing his ID.

"Nurse I would like to talk to DI Lewis for a few minutes" Barnaby said.

The nurse looked like she did not like the idea.

"Okay but just for a few minutes" she said and left the room.

Lewis pulled a chair over and sat next to the bed. He bit his lip not knowing where to begin. He noticed that the DCI was waiting for him to give an explanation to what happened at the deserted house.

"Lewis" Barnaby said, "What in the hell happened?"

"You pushed Sergeant Jones out of the way and there was a sound like a gunshot. James and I gave chase. We lost them and when we returned we noticed that DS Jones was being shoved into a car," Lewis explained nervously.

"What?"

"The car drove away before we could do anything"

"You mean to tell me that Jones has been taken captive?"

"I am sorry sir"

The Chief Inspector held his anger in check. The idea that someone had his sergeant and possibly hurting him made Barnaby want to cry out in rage. The one thing the Chief Inspector would not expect was someone hurting Jones.

"They better not hurt him," he said gritting his teeth "If that young lad is hurt…"

"Don't worry sir" Lewis said, "We will find him"

"You better"

Chapter Two

Detective Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent frowned when she received word about what had happened. She leaned against her desk listening to Detective Sergeant James Hathaway's report on what happened at the house.

"I don't like this Hathaway. A DCI shot and a DS been taken captive does not look good for this police department. The press is going to have a field day"

"I know ma`m" James said.

"DCI John Barnaby is well known even in Oxford. If word gets out that he had been shot we will not hear the end of it"

The Chief Superintendent sat down at her desk.

"Where is Lewis by the way?" she asked firmly.

"He went to the hospital ma`m" James said.

"Tell him I want to know Barnaby`s condition as soon as possible"

"Yes ma`m"

Innocent noticed the look on the sergeant's face.

"Is something bothering you James?" she asked.

"I am just worried about Jones ma`m" James said not looking at his boss "In the short time we have been working together I have started to see him as a friend"

"If you like James I can put you in charge of finding him"

"Thank you ma`m"

Lewis came into the police station talking on his cell phone to a PC who was sent to look for the shooter who tried to kill Sergeant Jones. The PC told the DI they were having no luck locating the man.

"Try harder" Lewis snapped, "We need to find this guy. We need him to tell us who hired him"

"Sorry sir" the PC said glad he was talking to Lewis on the phone and not face to face. "We will let you know when we have located the shooter"

"Good because I have some things I want to say to him. He shot DCI Barnaby and tried to kill DS Jones. He would think twice about going after my colluges and friends"

Lewis ended the call as he walked down the hall to his office. His sergeant met him in the doorway to the office.

"How is the Chief Inspector?" James asked.

"He is going to be okay James" Lewis said going over to his desk "They are going to keep him in the hospital for a least a couple of days"

"Have you reported to the Chief Superintendent?"

"Why?"

"She wants an update on the DCI`s condition"

"I bet she is going to come marching in here"

Just as the words were out of Lewis's mouth the Chief Superintendent appeared.

"Lewis how is DCI Barnaby doing?" she asked.

"He has to stay in the hospital a couple of days ma`m" Lewis said sitting down at his desk.

"Is there any word on the shooter?"

"No ma`m. I have several PC`s out looking for him now"

The Chief Superintendent sighed.

"It is critical that we find him Lewis," she snapped.

"I am aware of that ma`m" Lewis said almost to himself.

"Ma`m" James said, "DCI Barnaby felt it was important to find out about Daniel Smith's twin. Do you want me to check into the twins background some more?"

"Okay James" Innocent said, "You do that while Lewis looks for this shooter"

"Yes ma`m" the two detectives said together.

"This situation has become serious gentlemen" Innocent said firmly "A fellow officer has been shot and one is missing. We can waste no time. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma`m"

Barnaby lay staring at the ceiling counting the tiles for what seemed the hundredth time. He was trying to distract himself from thinking about Jones. The Chief Inspector felt guilty for bring him along to Oxford. The sergeant had been having a hard time dealing with the case. Now he had been taken captive.

"If anything happens to that lad I will never forgive myself," Barnaby said aloud.

Barnaby felt he should have sent his sergeant back to Midsomer when he had the chance. If he had Jones would be at home right now safe and sound. However Jones had not wanted to leave Barnaby`s side. The sergeant felt it was his right to stay in Oxford. Barnaby did not want to think what the sergeant's captors where doing to him at this moment. They were probably torturing him. The thought made the Chief Inspector sick. He wished he were not in the hospital but out looking for the young man who was his loyal sergeant and friend.

Chapter Three

Ben shivered. He was cold, tired and hungry. He did not remember the last time he ate something. The sergeant was tied to what seemed to be an old staircase. After he was tied up his mysterious captor left. Ben's cell phone and ID were taken from him. He had no idea where he was. He only hoped that his friends were out looking for him. His arms hurt from were his captor had driven blood. Ben had no idea why his captor wanted his blood but he did not dare to ask. It was dark outside so Ben knew it was now night but had no idea what time it was. He wanted to think this was just one of his nightmares and he would eventually wake up to Barnaby sitting on the edge of the bed but he knew this was real. Just like his bad dreams Ben was frightened and alone facing a possible killer. He tried to think of something else like his girlfriend Jessica back home and how much he wanted to be in her arms right now. Nothing seemed to work. What he wanted to see right now was the Chief Inspector telling him it was going to be okay and that he was safe. Ben trusted John Barnaby because he was always there when he needed him. When his old DCI Tom Barnaby had announced his retirement suddenly Ben felt angry and a little betrayed though he did not show it. He felt that Tom was abandoning him. Ben knew in his gut that John Barnaby would never abandon him.

At nine o'clock the next morning the whole police station was like a mob. Officers ran this way and that talking on phones. There had been a big break in the case. The shooter who had shot DCI Barnaby had been caught and was in the cells. Also there was bad news. A PC found Sergeant Jones's ID and cell phone covered in blood. It looked like the DS was dead. Lewis sat in his office with his head in his hands while James stood looking out the window.

"James" Lewis said softly "What on earth are we going to tell the Chief Inspector. This will kill him"

James said nothing but continued to stare out the window. Lewis could not see his sergeant's face but he knew James was angry.

"James" Lewis said coming over and placing a hand on his sergeant's shoulder. James turned around his eyes like ice. Lewis took a step back nervous about the look in James's eyes.

"We have to catch this sick son of a bitch sir" James said.

"I know that James" Lewis said, "I liked Sergeant Jones too"

"Ben did not deserve that"

"Come on we have to go to the hospital and tell Barnaby"

James just nodded and followed his boss out of the office.

Barnaby sensed something was very wrong when Lewis and James came into his hospital room. He could see in their eyes that something had happened. Lewis tried to tell the Chief Inspector but could not find the words. James just stared at the floor.

"Come on Inspector" Barnaby snapped "Out with it"

"A PC found Sergeant Jones's ID and cell phone covered in blood sir" Lewis said quietly and suddenly was interested in the floor tiles.

"What? What are you saying Lewis?"

"It does not look good sir"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I afraid it looks like Sergeant Jones could be dead sir"

Barnaby just stared at the DI not saying anything. It took him a few minutes to process what Lewis was saying.

"Are you suggesting that Jones is…" Barnaby began but could not continue.

"We are so sorry sir" James said.

"No I can not believe it. I will not believe it"

"Sir the sergeant's ID and cell phone are covered in blood. It looks bad" Lewis said.

"No, no, no, no" Barnaby said over and over again.

The Chief Inspector turned away from Lewis and stared at the far wall.

"Sir?" James said trying to place a hand on Barnaby`s arm.

"Get out!" the Chief Inspector growled.

"Sir" Lewis said.

"I said JUST GET OUT!"

Lewis and James left the room.

Chapter Four

"Okay" Lewis said later that day "Lets start again shall we?"

Lewis and James were in the interview room with the shooter trying to get him to tell them who hired him. The man looked in his mid-fifties, thin with dark thinning hair and brown eyes. He had what looked like a tattoo of a snake on his left arm. He was wearing dirty blue jeans, a t-shirt and baseball cap advertising an American baseball team. The man glared at the two police officers.

"I am not saying anything pig," he said crossing his arms.

"You will talk I promise you" Lewis said, "You are in real trouble sir. You shot a police officer and not just any police officer. You shot a Detective Chief Inspector"

"So" the man said "I was just doing what I was hired to do. That pig was not supposed to get shot anyway. I was supposed to kill the other one"

"Detective Sergeant Ben Jones"

"Who hired you sir?" James asked.

"I am not telling" the man said.

"Tell me you bastard!"

James lunged across the table and had to be pulled back by Lewis.

"I am not saying anything to you pigs" the man sneered.

"You were hired to kill my friend" James said trying to break Lewis's hold "Tell me or I will force you to tell me"

"James stop it!" Lewis ordered.

James sat down and glared at the man.

"You really have a bad temper pig," the man said.

"I get angry when a hit is placed on a friend of mine" James said in a cold voice.

"You give us some answers" Lewis said "Who hired you?"

The man did not answer.

"I see we are wasting our time" Lewis said. He turned to a PC.

"Let him sit in the cells for a few hours. We will try again later"

Simon Watson sat staring at the bars to his cell. He had been staring at the same bars for hours. When he heard his old friend had been shot he could not believe it. It was not supposed to happen that way. The idea was to get Barnaby`s sergeant out of the way. The Chief Inspector had got in the way. He had saved his sergeant's life. Simon gritted his teeth at the idea of his old friend saving the life of that stupid sergeant. He thought back to when he first met John Barnaby in university. Simon thought he was the most interesting man he met and also very good looking. He developed romantic feelings for John but never had the heart to tell his friend how he felt. Simon married and had thought he got over those feelings. When the Chief Inspector came to Oxford Simon realized he was still in love with him. Simon saw Ben Jones as a rival for Barnaby`s affections. Simon knew he was being silly but he could not help it. He knew John was not gay. He sighed realizing his actions probably destroyed his friendship with the Chief Inspector.

Chapter Five

Lewis and James sat in a pub with their boss having a few pints. The Chief Superintendent agreed to join them because she felt she needed a drink after receiving the tragic news about Sergeant Jones. The three officers did not say anything for a good twenty minutes. There seemed nothing to really say. Finally Innocent looked up from her glass of beer and turned to her two detectives.

"Any progress with the shooter" she asked.

"We have not gotten anywhere ma`m" Lewis said, "He just is not talking"

"Maybe I could have a try"

"If you think you can get him to talk ma`m then go ahead"

"Ma`m" James said "I was thinking that maybe we should question Simon"

The Chief Superintendent raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Why James?" she asked.

"I noticed his hostility towards Sergeant Jones. I really do think Simon might know something"

"You don't honestly believe that Mr Watson would order a hit"

"It is just a theory ma`m"

"He is a friend of the Chief Inspector's. I find it odd that he would pull a stunt like that"

"This whole case has been strange ma`m" Lewis commented.

"I still think it odd" Innocent said.

"Come on let's get back to the office"

By late afternoon James had found some more information on Daniel and his twin. The twin's name James explained was Paul and had gone from one home to the next. Paul had suffered abuse from various foster parents. When he finally was adopted his adoptive parents ignored him. When Paul was bad he was locked in the basement without food or water and with only a pot to go to the bathroom in. At twenty Paul escaped from his parents and found a place to live. After having a series of jobs that did not go anywhere Paul started to sell drugs on the street. He had a series of offences from vandalism to sexual assault. Paul had even been in prison for a series of rapes two years earlier. Everyone felt they now had a name to identify their killer.

Chapter Six

Ben had no idea how long he had been tied up in the warehouse. He did not even know what day it was. He knew he had to escape and find out if Barnaby was alive or dead. He worked on the ropes when he was sure his captor was not looking. Ben had finally found out his name. The man said his name was Paul Smith and he was the twin brother of Daniel Smith. The similarity was striking. Paul had the same light hair, eyes and the same scare running down his right check. This was the man who had killed those girls in such a violent manner. Ben worked on the rope until he freed himself. The sergeant looked around but could not see Paul anywhere. Standing on wobbly legs Ben made his way to the warehouse entrance. He had no idea where he was. Ben kept walking not sure where he was going. He hoped to eventually run into someone who might take him to the police station.

James was surprised when someone sounded the buzzer to his flat. He was even more surprised to find out who it was.

"Ben" he said "Your alive. How did you manage to escape?"

"It was not easy James" Ben said, "Can you please let me in?"

When Ben got to James's flat he nearly feel through the door.

"My god" James said alarmed "What did they do to you?"

"You do not want to know" Ben said falling onto the couch.

"We all thought you were dead after we found your ID and cell phone"

"Paul wanted you to think I was dead. He was playing games with you"

James's eyes grew wide.

"Not Paul Smith?" he asked.

"Yes" Ben said noticing his fellow DS`s look "Why?"

"You were lucky to escape. From what I found out Paul is bad news"

"He did seem rather creepy"

Ben was silent for a few minutes and then asked:

"James is DCI Barnaby okay?"

"He is in the hospital but he is going to alright" James said, "He is going to so glad to see you. He nearly fell apart when we told him about finding your ID and cell phone. He thinks you are dead"

"I need to see him"

"Ben you just escaped from a killer. You can stay here and sleep on the couch. You can see Barnaby in the morning"

Ben had to agree because he was just too tired to argue.

Lewis was surprised by James's phone call at five in the morning. He told the DI to come to his flat because there was a surprise for Lewis. Lewis did not like it because James was being secretive. Lewis was surprised all right when he saw Sergeant Jones standing alive in James's flat.

"How is this possible?" he exclaimed.

"It seems we were made a fool of sir" James said.

Lewis looked Jones up and down.

"Are you okay Sergeant?" he asked "Are you badly hurt?"

"No sir" Jones said "Just a few bumps and bruises and I have not eaten or drank anything for several hours but I am fine"

"James we have to tell Barnaby his sergeant is alive" Lewis said.

"We are heading to the hospital right now sir" James said.

Lewis was speechless all the way to the hospital.

Barnaby was the third person to be surprised to find out Ben was alive. The look he gave his sergeant as he walked into the hospital room was priceless. Lewis and James left to give the two some privacy. Ben sat down on the hospital bed and gave his boss a small smile.

"I am glad to see that you are okay sir," he said.

The Chief Inspector did not say anything but just stared at his sergeant.

"I was really worried you know. I did not know if you were alive or dead" Ben tried again.

Barnaby still did not say anything.

"Sir" Ben said, "Are you going to say anything?"

"I am not seeing a ghost am I" he said, "You are real"

"Yes sir"

"I was told you were dead"

"Well it is obvious I am not sir"

Barnaby took his sergeant's hands in his. They did not feel cold, as they would have if Ben were a ghost.

"I can't believe you are sitting here talking to me" Barnaby said tears coming to his eyes "I thought I lost my sergeant"

"Sir you took that bullet for me" Ben said, "You could have been killed"

"I know and I would do it again"

"Sir"

"I will always protect you. I meant it when I said I would never let anything or anyone hurt you"

Ben almost cried at that moment. No one ever was willing to give his or her life for him in the past. He realized he had struck gold when he got John Barnaby as his boss.

"I will always do the same for you sir" he said.

Barnaby squeezed his sergeant's hand.

Chapter Seven

The Chief Superintendent said she wanted to see Sergeant Jones in her office. She had questions to ask him. He could not be part of the investigation since he himself was a victim. The sergeant sat nervously in Innocent's office. She came in and went and sat at her desk. She smiled at Jones trying to put him at ease.

"How are you doing Sergeant?" she asked.

"Fine ma`m" Ben said.

"Were you hurt?"

"Not too badly. I think he just wanted to use me to play games with the police department"

Innocent frowned.

"It almost worked" she said, "We really did think you were dead"

"Paul Smith is more then just evil" Ben said, "He wanted to torture you emotionally especially DCI Barnaby. He knew how the Chief Inspector would react if he thought I was dead"

"Can you give us anything to go on Sergeant? Where did he take you? Did he use Daniel's truck? Did he give any indication to what he plans to do next? Did he tell you why he killed those girls?"

"I had no idea where I was. All I know is that I was in a warehouse. We did not get there in Daniel's truck. He used a car. He never really talked about the girls. He just said he had really big plans for Barnaby.

"Did he tell you what those plans were?"

"No. He just said he was planning something big"

Innocent did not like the sound of that.

"I am going to order protection for the Chief Inspector and for you" Innocent said firmly.

"I don't need protection ma`m" Ben said "I am not the one Paul is after"

"You were kidnapped and Paul must have found out by now that you escaped. He will be on the warpath. He may kill again out of vengeance"

Ben sighed realizing he really had no say in anything.

Lewis and James brought Simon into the interview room. He did not look too happy to be there again. He gave the two detectives a hard stare as he sat down.

"I have nothing to say to you," he snapped.

Lewis returned Simon's hard stare.

"We have a theory Mr Watson" he said, "We believe that you arranged the hit that supposed to have killed Sergeant Jones"

Simon snorted.

"All come on" he said rolling his eyes "Why would I do that?"

"You wanted Sergeant Jones out of the way. Why is that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am not going to sit here and be abused by the likes of you"

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about. We want answers"

Simon saw that he could not argue with Lewis.

"Alright" Simon sneered, "I did want the sergeant out of the way. You want to know why I wanted him out of the way. I saw him as a rival for John's affections"

Lewis was surprised to what he was hearing.

"What?" he asked.

"I developed feelings for John in university. I thought I got over those feelings until he showed up in Oxford. I grew jealous of the connection he shared with his sergeant. I felt that Sergeant Jones was trying to turn him against me" Simon said.

"So you had to get rid of the man you felt was your competition"

"Yes"

"Sergeant Jones was not trying to turn Barnaby against you. You were acting suspiously and dishonestly. You knew Daniel and his twin Paul. You were seen leaving your house at two in the morning. You brought it on yourself"

Simon looked down at the floor ashamed.

"You know we have to charge you with attempted murder" James said.

"I know" Simon said softly "Tell John I am so sorry"

Chapter Eight

Since Simon had confessed to ordering the hit on Sergeant Jones there was no need to interview the shooter. Jones went to visit his boss at the hospital. The Chief Inspector was glad to see him. Ben noticed the worry in his boss's eyes and tried to convince him he was really okay.

"Sir" he said, "I am fine really"

"Jones I know you are okay physically but how are you emotionally?" Barnaby asked.

"I am fine sir"

The Chief Inspector raised an eyebrow.

"You were having nightmares and were kidnapped" he said concerned.

"Sir I am okay so just drop it" Ben snapped.

Barnaby grew more concerned. His sergeant hardly was this snappy.

"Jones" he said "I am just worried about you"

Ben sighed instantly regretting snapping at his boss.

"I am sorry sir" he apologized.

The sergeant changed the subject.

"So" he said "When are you getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow" Barnaby said "Any leads on the case?"

"Sir there is something you should know"

"What?"

"Simon ordered the hit on me. He wanted me out of the way"

"Why?"

"This might come as a surprise to you sir. Simon seems to have romantic feelings towards you"

Barnaby stared at his sergeant speechless.

"I had no idea he was gay," the Chief Inspector said finally.

"He had those feelings for years sir" Ben said feeling a little strange talking about someone's homosexuality.

Barnaby narrowed his eyes.

"He saw you as a rival" he said rather coldly.

Ben said nothing feeling nervous about the look in his boss's eyes. He knew it was a shock to the Chief Inspector to find out one of his oldest friends was gay.

Chapter Nine

The next morning the four detectives were in the main office going over the latest on the case. James told everyone what he found out about Paul Smith. Barnaby listened very worried. Paul was bad news. He turned to James and asked:

"You mentioned rapes two years ago. Where did they happen?"

"In London sir" James answered.

"How many victims were there?"

"Five sir"

Barnaby expression turned grim. He looked at the seven murder victims.

"So Paul went from serial rape to serial murder" he said, "That is not uncommon"

"He seems to be one piece of work" Lewis commented "What I don't understand is why he was released from prison if he was that dangerous?"

"Maybe he escaped?" Ben suggested "Or someone sprung him from jail?"

"It is possible" Barnaby agreed.

"I think I know who. Simon"

The Chief Inspector sighed.

"If Simon did spring Paul from prison he might not have had any idea just how dangerous he was until it was too late" he said "I think Paul threatened Simon into silence"

"I can't believe anyone could be that stupid" Lewis said.

"He was not stupid Inspector. Just naïve"

"We have to find him sir" Ben said seriously.

"I agree Jones" Barnaby said, "Lewis, Hathaway and I will look for him"

Ben was shocked that he was not included in the search.

"What about me sir?" he asked.

"After what you went through I can't risk you again"

"But sir"

"No Jones. It is best you remain here at the station"

Ben wanted to tell his boss that Paul had something planned and he was the target but was interrupted by a PC.

"Sir" he said to the Chief Inspector "Mr Watson wants to talk to you"

Barnaby sat down across from his ex old friend. His eyes remained hard and cold. There was nothing left to say between them. Simon wanted Jones dead and that was all there was to it. It did not matter what he felt towards Barnaby. The Chief Inspector saw it as a betrayal.

"Simon" Barnaby said coldly "You called me to help you and then proceeded to stab me in the back"

"John that is not true" Simon cried.

"I just been told that you ordered that hit on Jones. I can't believe you would do that"

Simon became angry.

"If you want to talk about betrayal how about you" Simon sneered "You betrayed me with another"

Barnaby frowned. He knew were Simon was coming from.

"If you are referring to my working relationship with Jones you are so wrong. We work together that is all" he said firmly.

"John don't you love me!" Simon said.

"I loved you as a friend. I don't feel anything romantic towards you. I never did"

Simon looked at the floor looking like he wanted to burst into tears. For a slit second the Chief Inspector regretted hurting Simon but then remembered what he tried to do. His eyes went back to being hard and cold.

"I am not gay Simon" he said "You can't force someone to feel something for you they do not feel"

"John I…." Simon said and suddenly stared to cry.

"Simon it hurts me that you would betray our friendship. I don't think you even know what friendship is"

With that Barnaby left the interview room.

Chapter Ten

Barnaby, Lewis and James drove along looking for Paul. They got word that the blue pick up truck had been spotted near the river. Paul was on the hunt again. The three detectives hoped to catch Paul before another girl was murdered. It was so dark they could not really see more then a few feet in front of them. They spotted what looked like the outline of a truck pull behind an old warehouse. A dark figure looked like it was taking something from the back of the truck. The other dark figure looked like that of a girl. It seemed as though Paul was about to claim his next victim.

The girl struggled but it was no use. Paul had a firm grip on her. He bit his lip to stop himself crying out in pain as the girl kicked him in the shins. He pushed towards the entrance to the warehouse.

"You are going to regret that bitch!" he snarled.

"Please" the girl, begged, "Let me go. I want to go home"

"I am sorry but that is not possible. We are going to have a lot of fun right?"

The girl did not answer. Paul squeezed her arm until she cried out.

"I said right?" he snapped.

"Right" the girl said.

"That is what I like to hear"

Paul continued to push the girl towards the warehouse.

The three detectives sat in the car watching the whole thing. Finally not being able to take it anymore Lewis stared to get out of the car.

"We have to do something sir" he said his hand on the car door.

"Lewis if we go in there now we could make things worse" Barnaby said.

"We can't let him claim another victim!"

"It is best if we call for backup"

"By the time they get here the girl would be dead"

Lewis stared to open the door.

"Lewis no" Barnaby said "That is an order"

Lewis did not hear the Chief Inspector but went charging to the warehouse.

"Shit" the Chief Inspector, said getting out of the car followed by James who was on his cell phone calling for backup.

The Chief Inspector turned to James.

"I hope your boss knows what he is doing," he said.

Ben sat in Lewis's office annoyed. He wished he were out there looking for Paul Smith. For he knew his boss may be walking into a trap. Frustrated he jumped up and left the office tired of just sitting around. He noticed a PC and went over to them.

"Officer" he said "Do you have any update on the search for Paul Smith?"

"Yes sir" the PC said, "The latest I heard he was spotted near some warehouses. I just got a call from DS Hathaway to bring some backup"

Ben smiled. He knew those warehouses. They were the same ones he was held captive in.

"I know where those warehouses are" he said, "You do not mind me tagging along do you?"

"Not at all sir" the PC said.

Ben followed the PC`s. He knew Barnaby had told him to stay at the station but there was no way he was going to allow Paul Smith to touch his DCI.

Paul Smith held an arm around the girl with a knife against her throat as he faced the three detectives. He smiled and pretended to slit her throat. He laughed as though he thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Any of you makes a move and I will do it. I will kill her" he said and laughed.

"Paul this is stupid. We have officers on their way" Barnaby said taking a step towards Paul.

"Yeah right. Even if they do get here they will find this lovely lady dead and you all burnt to a crisp"

"Just let her go Paul" Lewis said, "It is over"

"No" Paul said, "Maybe that no good sergeant might have escaped but I have all of you. Especially the big prize of all DCI John Barnaby"

Paul laughed again.

"What do you want?" the Chief Inspector asked.

"Nothing" Paul said, "I just want to play a little game is all"

"You think killing seven innocent girls was a game?"

"They were all whores just like those woman who claimed to love me"

"Paul this is pointless"

Paul backed up towards the warehouse doors.

"I am leaving now," he said, "I will kill her then I will be back to torch the place"

Just as Paul exited the warehouse there was a shout of:

"Stop police"

The three detectives were surprised to see DS Jones and several PC`s.

"Are the three of you okay?" the sergeant asked.

"We are fine Jones" Barnaby said "We are just surprised to see you here"

Later the four detectives went to a pub to celebrate. Ben went outside wanting to be alone for a bit. He sat down on the curb and just put his head in his hands. The stress of the last several days had caught up with him. He did not notice when Barnaby came outside and sat on the curb next to him.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Please sir" Ben pleaded, "I want to be alone right now"

"I am not going back in there until I know you are okay"

"Sir you should just go and have a good time. I will be fine"

The Chief Inspector stayed where he was.

"How can I have a good time when my sergeant is out here ready to fall apart?" he said putting an arm around his sergeant's shoulders. "You have had a lot happen to you these last several days"

Ben could not stop it. The tears came. He sat on the curb crying his heart out.

"Come here lad" Barnaby said putting his arms around Ben.

Ben just sobbed not caring who noticed. He just held onto Barnaby not wanting to let go.

"It is alright" Barnaby said "I am right here and I will always be here"

The sergeant just cried until he had no tears left. Finally he looked at Barnaby.

"You do not have any idea how much that means to me sir," he said.

"I will always be here for you Jones" Barnaby said "I will be by your side every step of the way while you are getting over your fears of the last several days. That is a promise"

The two detectives sat on the curb watching the sun set.

END OF PART FOUR

I hope you enjoyed this story. I will write another story with DCI Barnaby, DS Jones, DS Hathaway and DI Lewis.


End file.
